1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generating discrete signals in the context of a computer system, and, more particularly, to generating such signals using a keyboard.
2. Related Art
It has long been recognized that there are difficulties in the way people interact with computers. This has led to many improvements over the years. With regard to computer keyboards, the subject of the present invention, there has been an evolution from the simple reproduction of the typewriter keyboard to today's more elaborate devices that have ergonomic shapes and include various indicator lights and dedicated function keys. For example, it is now common for keyboards to have indicator lights that illuminate when the “caps lock” key is depressed.
One keyboard improvement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,554 to Stanek (the “Stanek” patent). Stanek primarily focuses on novice computer users who may not know which key to press on the keyboard in a given circumstance. According to the Stanek patent, if pressing the “enter” key is the only proper response to a program the computer sends a signal to the keyboard to illuminate the “enter” key. Stanek describes using this concept for lighting up one key at a time for a program that teaches typing or for lighting up a number of keys at a time for a computer game in which there is a certain set of keys that can be used to control the game.
While it is useful to automatically illuminate one or more keys as currently practiced, the known techniques provide little help for more sophisticated users who already have a general idea of what keys are appropriate in a given circumstance. Therefore a need exists for further improvements.